Confusiones de uno o más lunáticos
by Luz-fictiongirl
Summary: Es el show donde TU haces las preguntas, lo que siempre has querido saber del juego, fangirls, público ¡No se lo pierdan! Gomenasai mis lectores, accidentalmente borre la historia TT-TT aqui esta desde donde iba...


Entra Luz-FG en el escenario con unos mini arbolitos pegados qa los lados de la cabeza y pintura de camuflaje en las mejillas  
Luz-FG: Hola, hola gente!! Como están?!  
Lectores: ((con antorchas y armas))  
Luz-FG:¿¡Que tienen en mi contra?! Ah claro, mi terrible tardía...lo siento gente, muy ocupada ((demasiadooo!!)) es mi historia original que se lleba demasiado de mi tiempo ohhh pobre de mi TT-TT ((suena una música dramática de fondo))  
Lectores: ((aún enojados))  
Luz-FG: Ruego su perdón gente que lee el fic, Gomenasai, sumimase pero accidentalmente borré el fic, se que no tengo excusa y que soy una mediocre pero porfavor no culpen al fic, tendran que postear otra vez las preguntas que no respondí, sumimase!! si quieren seguir leyendo el fic a pesar de ello pues háganlo porfavor TT-TT pero al menos lo estoy haciendo y aqui estan los tan esperados COMERCIALESSS!! Que serán extra-largos para mis queridos seguidores ((se oye una aclamación)) si, si les di un "día libre" (hasta se la creyeron haha, Luz-FG, no da días libres gratis) a Sheena y a Zelos pero con tal de que estuvieran juntos y los mande a...((redobles)) Altamira!! Siii!! ((el público se calla))  
Kratos: pero estamos en Altamira...  
Luz-FG: pero en el parque de diversiones!!  
Público:...  
Luz-FG: gracias, gracias en fin, ahora les presentare a todo el arsenal de espionaje, un aplauso para GENIS!! ((Se oye un gran aplauso))  
Sale Genis vestido con su traje de Katz  
Luz-FG: El conocido Genis, que gusto--Genis!! Tenias que venir discretamente!!  
Genis: Lo hice!! Me confundiré entre los Katz  
Luz-FG: ...Buen punto bien seguiremos con el conocido...LLOYD!!  
Lloyd cae desde el techo con unos arbolitos pegados en la cabeza, que se parecían a los que Luz-FG traía pegados en la cabeza, pero más grandes.  
Luz-FG: ¬¬UUU Lloyd...¿Porque caíste del techo...?  
Lloyd: Es una larga historia...  
Luz-FG: ¿Y esos arbolitos...? corrijo, arbolotes  
Lloyd: son mi camuflaje  
Genis: Si, con tu traje ROJO nadie te vera...  
Lloyd: Cállate ¬¬  
Luz-FG: También esta Mithos  
Se escucha el sonido de una cigarra en la lejanía y sale Mithos sin nada en especial  
Luz-FG: Hola Mithos, supongo que no te pusiste nada porque te confundirás entre las mujeres del lugar  
Mithos: Exacto es que--quiero decir no!! soy un maestro del escapismo, si me van a ver, escapo  
Luz-FG: Que lógico ¬¬... pero también tenemos a...CHICA-ANIME 4EVER y REN!!  
Todos aclamaron y desde detrás del escenario salió Chica-Anime 4ever con un traje de camuflaje diciendo  
Chica-A: Gracias, gracias...no sé qué-- Ay!! Kratos!! ((lo abraza)) soy tu fan número 1!!  
Kratos: ¬¬UUU  
Ren: Oye!! Déjalo!! ((También con traje de camuflaje))  
Chica-A: Por Martel!!  
Martel: Esa soy yo !! ((es electrocutada))  
Luz-FG: Silencio!!  
Chica-A: Mi otro yo!!  
Ren: Por Martel!!  
Martel: Esa soy-- ((es electrocutada))  
Luz-FG: Que silencio!! Ejem, ejem, bueno en veces pierdo la cordura pero recibamos a alguien que ya ha estado en el programa...KYORA UCHIHA!!  
Sale Kyora vestida de negro y con pintura negra en las mejillas en forma de rayas.  
Kyora: Hola, hola público conocedor, sé que me extrañaron !!  
Público: ...  
Luz-FG: ¬¬UUU... eh mejor vamos a presentar al siguiente...  
Kyora: TT-TT Nadie me quiere...  
Luz-FG: conozcan a...Celos Guilder!! ((osease Zelos69)) ella es una gran fanática del Sheelos  
Sale Celos y todo el público aclama, ella viene vestida con un traje de camuflaje  
Celos: Estoy lista para el espionaje, en especial cuando se trata de un espionaje a Zelos y Sheena...  
Luz-FG: Siii!! Tenemos a grandes espías pero nada está completo sin...LA ASESINA MISTERIOSA!!  
Se oye un gran aplauso y sale la asesina misteriosa de un lugar indefinido vestida como Kyora  
Luz-FG: Hola asesina misteriosa ((no tan misteriosa para mi))  
Asesina: Hola!!  
Luz-FG: y finalmente... MATAKISHI-CHAN!!...y Matakishi??  
Matakishi: Aquí ((todos voltean y la ven abrazando a Kratos))  
Fangirls: OYE!!  
Matakishi: si se duermen pierden ¬¬  
Fangirls: ¬¬ Grrr...  
Luz-FG: En fin, creo que ya estamos listos para ir a espiar a Sheena y Zelos siiiii!!  
Todos: Siiiii!!  
Luz-FG: ok rodaremos video aquí en producción y nosotros nos vamos...AL PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES SIIIII!!  
Espionaje: SIIIII!!  
Todo el equipo de espionaje sale de producción y se van en el riel hasta el parque de diversiones  
Luz-FG: ejem, ejem, como yo soy la anfitriona yo llevare una cámara y me voy con la asesina misteriosa, Chica-Anime 4ever lleva la cámara y se va con Ren, Celos lleva la camara y va con Matakishi, Mithos lleva la camara y va con Genis y Kyora lleva la camara y va con Lloyd.  
Lloyd: Porque no puedo llevar yo la cámara?!  
Kyora: Eres demasiado tonto como para usarla  
Lloyd: TT-TT no es ciertooo!  
Luz-FG: no me arriesgare, esas cosas cuestan una fortuna, bien, yo y la asesina misteriosa nos iremos a la punta de la rueda de la fortuna, Chica-anime 4 ever y Ren se irán a las tazitas, Celos y Matakishi van a la montaña rusa, Mithos y Genis se quedaran por aquí y Lloyd y Kyora se esconderán el aquellos arbustos todos ¡¡a sus posiciones!!  
Todos los del espionaje salieron a sus puestos, Genis se hizo pasar por una de las mascotas del parque, Mithos se hizo pasar por una de las chicas vestidas de conejito con una cámara escondida, Lloyd se escondió en los arbustos, Kyora agarro una revista para encubrirse mientras leía en una banca, Luz-FG y las asesina misteriosa se subieron en una cabina de la rueda de la fortuna, Celos y Matakishi se subieron hasta atrás en la montaña rusa con lentes oscuros y gabardinas de cuello alto, Ren golpeo al hombre que atiende las tasitas y Chica-Anime 4 ever lo reemplazo poniéndose un bigote, Ren solo se subió a una tasita.

Y esperamos…

Zelos y Sheena venían entrando por la puerta principal de Altamira, ignorando lo que les esperaba dentro, oh si, ni idea tenían…

-Hola, bienvenidos al parque de Altamira –dijo una chica conejito en la entrada (o eso era lo que aparentaba ser) junto con un Katz que parecía mucho en su rollo pero no estaba tanto…

-Eh… gracias… -dijo Sheena realmente sin saber que decir y luego se fijo mejor en su cara.- ¿No te conozco?

-¿Qué? ¿A mí? ¡No, claro que no! –exclamó la conejita que curiosamente era rubia y de ojos verdes, Zelos no se interesó en ella porque no tenía mucha "delantera", a diferencia de Sheena.

Luego también se fijo en el Katz que parecía muy en su rollo y también comenzó a reconocerlo.

-¿Genis? –preguntó.

-¿Genis? –Preguntó el Katz aparentando confusión y luego con un acento Ruso dijo- perrdóneme señorrita perro jamás había oído de algún Genis en mi larrga vida ¿Se quiere burrlarr de un anciano? –le preguntó.

-¿Qué dices, Genis?

-¡Rrepito! ¡No soy Genis! –dijo y luego se acercó a la conejita y le susurró aún con ese acento Ruso –larrguémonos antes de que nos descubrran

-¡Buena idea!

-¡Y tu eres Mithos! –dijo Sheena apuntando a la conejita (¿el conejito?)

-¡Nosotrros no conocerr Mithos ni Genis! –gritó Genis mientras él y Mithos hacían una forzosa retirada.

-¿Qué hacían Genis y Mithos aquí? –preguntó Zelos.

-Bah, no ha de ser nada, seguro se colaron del programa o algo así ¿A dónde vamos?

-¡Al túnel del amor! – ¡ZOCK! -¡Sheena! No tienes que ser tan agresiva, yo solo decía…

-¿Y si mejor vamos a las tasitas?

-¡Gran idea, Sheena! –dijo adelantándose con planes macabros que no pueden ser explicados en un fic clasificación K+… (¿Cómo rayos planeaba hacer eso en unas tasitas?)

-Ejem, ¿le puedo ayudar? –preguntó "el hombre" que atendía las tasitas aparentando una voz más grave de la que poseía.

-2 boletos para las tasitas –dijo Zelos pasándole mucho Gald, haciendo gala de su dinero.

-Sí, enseguida –dijo y se aclaró la garganta, no se le daba eso de la voz grave.

-Gracias –dijo Zelos y se llevó a Sheena de la mano hasta las tasitas, Sheena se sonrojó un poco ante esto pero luego solo sacudió la cabeza.

-¡Rayos! Yo pensé que ya empezaba a haber algo –dijo "el hombre" que los ayudo y luego sacó un radio- ¿Ren? ¿lo grabaste?

-¡No soy Ren! ¡Soy ballena azul! ¿No te acuerdas de los nombres clave, "el hombre"?

-¡Ah, sí! Bueno, ¿lo grabaste "ballena azul"?

-Todo, espero que haya más acción, lo grabaré todo desde las tasitas, cambio y fuera "fan número uno de Kratos"

"El hombre" guardó el transmisor y sonrió macabramente yéndose del lugar.

En tanto "ballena azul" usando el novedoso zoom de la cámara, observaba desde la tasita adyacente a nuestra parejita…

Todo iba de acuerdo al plan pero parece que "ballena azul" y "el hombre" olvidaron un pequeño detalles, que las tasitas giran.

"Ballena azul" (Ren, para los que no han captado) comenzó a marearse y no podía grabar bien lo que sucedía pero de lo poco que se veía parece que Zelos solo quiso hacer algo pervertido y salió golpeado y de por sí, mareado.

-Fue divertido –dijo Sheena sonriendo con toda la naturalidad del mundo (como si no hubiera dado miles de vueltas en las infernales tasitas).

-Fue nauseabundo –dijo Zelos dejándose caer en una banca y Sheena se sentó a su lado diciéndole que no exagerara pero en la banca de al lado…

Kyora había recortado unos hoyos del tamaño de ojos en la revista para poder ver y otro del tamaño de la lente para poder grabar y miraba con atención mientras Lloyd los tenía bien vigilados desde los arbustos…

-No te vayas a cansar todavía porque falta que vayamos a la montaña rusa

-¿¡Más?! –Preguntó Zelos casi saltando de su asiento –bueno, mientras pueda estar con mi voluptuosa Sheena no hay de que—

ZOCK!

-¡Pervertido!

-No es para tanto, Sheena –dijo Zelos sobándose la cabeza y entonces…

Un silencio incomodo.

Un largo, largo silencio incomodo, ni siquiera los que veían desde el estudio o Kyora y Lloyd tenían idea de que decir.

-¿…Y si vamos a la montaña rusa? –preguntó en un intento por romper el desesperante silencio.

-Si… -dijo Zelos que incluso siendo el rey de las estupideces dichas en momentos inapropiados no sabía que decir ¿porqué? Mejor pregúntenselo a él…

Kyora rápidamente sacó su radio y llamó a Celos y Matakishi y les avisó que para allá iba nuestra parejita…

Celos asintió en el radio y se volvió a poner sus lentes oscuros levantando el cuello de su gabardina para pasar desapercibido y Matakishi lo hiso igual.

Ambos subieron a la montaña rusa (que yo sé que no te puedes subir ahí en el juego pero finjamos que aquí sí) y se ajustaron los cinturones.

Celos se ajustó los lentes, su objetivo, sacó la cámara y comenzó a filmar aunque, como se subieron hasta atrás y Sheena y Zelos en la segunda fila había un par de señoras bastante gorditas frente a Celos y Matakishi que no dejaban filmar bien.

-Creo que no va a avanzar esta cosa… -dijo Matakishi preocupada.

Por suerte si comenzó a avanzar pero igual las señoras no dejaban de reírse mientras se contaban sus chismes semanales (¿¡Que rayos hacían contando chismes a la mitad de una montaña rusa?!).

Lo poco que Celos podía grabar parecía que al principio (durante la subida) discutían bastante pero en la bajada…

-¡AH! –gritó Sheena e instantáneamente dejó la barra a la cual se había estado aferrando y se abrazó a Zelos, escondiendo su cabeza en su hombro.

Bueno, a Zelos se le pasaron 2 cosas por la cabeza, al principio sintió ternura por Sheena ¿Lo jefe de Mizuho? ¿Asustada por una montaña rusa? Pobrecita, se veía tan indefensa…

Pero siendo Zelos muy pronto le llegó otro pensamiento del tipo triple X que otra vez no puedo mencionar pero antes de que viéramos lo que sucedía se acabo la montaña rusa (¡Que corta!).

-¿Ya acabó? –preguntó Sheena lentamente separándose de Zelos.

-Sí, ya acabó –dijo Zelos pero cambió su expresión a una de confusión cuando Sheena comenzó a reírse.

-Hay que subirnos de nuevo otro día –dijo riendo, que extraño, hace rato estaba aterrada pero Zelos se decidió a no preguntar mientras se bajaban de la montaña.

Cuando iban bajando a Matakishi casi la aplastan las señoras pero por suerte Celos actuó a tiempo y lo sacó de ahí, ahora solo quedaba ver que sucedía en la rueda de la fortuna…

Zelos y Sheena predeciblemente (ya que era la última atracción a las que les quedaba subirse en el parque) fueron a la rueda de la fortuna.

Luz-FG y la asesina misteriosa estaban "hábilmente" camufladas, la asesina misteriosa se había disfrazado de Luz-FG y Luz-FG se había disfrazado de la asesina misteriosa ¡Brillante! Nadie las reconocería…

Nuestra parejita se subió a una cabina mientras el señor que ayudaba les dijo (o más bien a Zelos)

-¡Que linda novia! Tal vez, si no fuera un cuarentón que vive con su madre, no ha salido con nadie en su vida y que apenas tiene un mísero trabajo en un parque de diversiones, tratara de conseguirme una igual.

Zelos y Sheena solo lo miraron raro mientras el cerraba la puerta de la cabina ¡Ja, ja! Pero la asesina misteriosa y Luz-FG ya estaban hábilmente arriba de una cabina antes que ellos y como estaban en una cabina que quedaba arriba podían filmar cómodamente lo que sucedía, pero desgraciadamente, en cabinas separadas, no podían escuchar lo que decían…

Lo que podían ver con el sofisticado zoom de la cámara es que al principio todo era silencioso, luego Zelos le dijo algo a Sheena y ella lo golpeó y luego otra vez silencio… Luego Sheena le comenzó a decir algo a Zelos con seriedad y el escuchaba con los ojos haciéndose más grandes a cada cosa que decía y luego se le acercó y…

De repente Luz-FG y la asesina misteriosa ya no veían nada pues su cabina ahora había quedado debajo de la de ellos ¡Rayos! ¿Qué estaban haciendo…?

Bueno, ellas ya no supieron más porque fue su turno de bajarse y el señor que ayudaba les dijo

-¡Vaya! ¡Qué lindas amigas! Si no fuera un cuarentón que… -bla, bla, bla, la asesina misteriosa y Luz-FG no le prestaron atención si no que esperaron (no muy pacientemente) a que Zelos y Sheena bajaran del lugar.

Cuando así lo hicieron ambos parecían muy felices e iban agarrados de la mano, Luz-FG no pudo evitar preguntarse: "¿Hasta dónde se puede llegar en una rueda de la fortuna…?"

-0-0-0-0-0-

¡Bueno! Como ven, esto es el final, les puse una capitulo extra-largo para recompensar mi tardanza y también mi torpeza, espero que me perdonen que ahora subiere capítulo más rápido

¡Nos leemos! Y pongan preguntas para que pueda seguir, de nuevo, ¡Sumimase!


End file.
